Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot
by emmacat1234
Summary: Another year at Bloors Academy. A new endowment, new adventures, more suspense, anda terrible plot. Please Reveiw. Flames are welcomed.
1. The Undicovered Talent

I noticed that there is very little good fan fiction for this spectacular series.

I do not own this series. Though I'm working on it. But Jenny Nimmo doesn't seem like cooperating.

Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot

Chapter One: The Undiscovered Talent

It was a very calm summer day at Filbert Street. Charlie Bone was unfortunately not very calm.

It was a week before he went back to Bloor's Academy and he had many things that he needed to do like packing and doing his homework. But he couldn't think of those things right now. Not after what he had just heard.

_Flashback_

"_Uncle Paton can I come in?" Charlie asked._

"_Sure Charlie what do you want to talk about?" Paton replied._

"_Well Uncle Paton weird things have been happening to me. First when I walked past a dead tree it started to grow, whenever I look at a garden it starts to grow, and the same thing with grass." Charlie explained._

"_What! That's crazy! That must mean that you have another endowment. I guess we'll have to have the Yewbeam aunts come again for another test. You might have the endowment of controlling nature." Uncle Paton exclaimed._

"_What! Okay! So they'll be here tonight. So now I have the picture thing, the magician thing, and now this! Why me!"_

_Flashback Over_

The Yewbeams were coming tonight for his third endowment. Charlie once thought that he didn't even have one.

He's still not even sure if it's possible to have 2 endowments let alone 3.

But he couldn't continue his thoughts because at that moment he heard his aunts scream "Why did you call us here Paton and it better be important!" Aunt Lucretia yelled.

"Well I believe Charlie has another endowment." Uncle Paton said calmly.

"Well then bring down the boy!" Aunt Lucretia said but this time not screaming.

At this Charlie ran down the steps. This time Charlie was not trying to lie. Why should he? He already went to Bloors and if he lied it would only mean that the aunts would stay longer. Charlie definitely didn't want that.

Charlie met them and said hello.

"So what's your new endowment Charlie?" Aunt Eutacia asked. She always acted nice when she wanted something.

"Well this time I'm not going to lie. I can control nature." Charlie said without hesitation.

"Well I'm glad you didn't lie Charlie. But to make sure your not lie why don't we go to the garden." Said Aunt Venetia.

And with that they headed out to the garden.

"Now Charlie make this garden more alive and colorful." Said Aunt Eustacia.

Charlie did as he told and made the garden very colorful and alive.

"Well isn't that some thing. I guess he does have that power. Now lets go." Screamed Aunt Eustacia.

Please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Back To School

I noticed that there is very little good fan fiction for this spectacular series.

I do not own this series. Though I'm working on it. But Jenny Nimmo doesn't seem like cooperating.

Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot

Chapter Two: Back to School

It was Monday morning. But it was not any Monday morning for Charlie Bone.

It was back to school time for Charlie Bone.

He wanted to tell his friends about the new endowment that he went without any complaints.

He ran up the street and made it up there just in time to catch the blue bus.

"Hey Fidelio! Hey Olivia! I've got some great news!" Charlie said as he sat in the back of the bus.

"Hey Charlie! What's the news?" Said Olivia.

"I got a new endowment! I can control nature!" Charlie said.

"You've got to be kidding me! I want proof before I believe this one." Fidelio said.

"Okay but when we get to school. I want to keep this one secret." Charlie said.

The rest of the bus ride came with 2 surprises. Naren and Una both were going to Bloors. And they were both in music too. Charlie then told them about the new endowment.

Naren got to go to Bloors because the Bloors don' know about her yet.

Everyone was very excited to see this.

Soon enough they were at school.

They were outside as they saw Manfred walk by.

Charlie said "Watch this."

And with that vines came out of the ground and pulled his pants down. (Picture whatever you wish here!)

They all burst out laughing with that.

"So I guess you can do that. Hey there's Lysander, Tancred, Emma, Billy, and Gabriel." Naren said.

Apparently they had seen them too.

They ran up to him and said "Hi everyone! Charlie how'd you do that! New endowment?"

"Yeah found out a week ago but keep it secret from them. Come on we have to get too class." Charlie said.

They then walked through the big doors and into the halls.

But as soon as they walked in there they saw Manfred again.

"Everybody look down. I'll handle this." Charlie whispered so quietly that Manfred didn't see or hear.

"Bone! We already know about your new endowment! Now look into my eyes!" Manfred screamed.

"Okay but you know that I can do your mind games." Charlie said as he looked into Manfred's eyes and used his mind games.

But this time it was way too easy.

"Huh? What's the matter Manfred? You're losing your power!" Charlie said.

"Oh yeah? Here's some lost power!" Manfred said as he strying to put fire in his hand.

'What's happening! I've lost my new endowment!'

"Get to class Bone!"

All classes went smoothly although Mr. Paltry had many complaints.

When they got to the kings room they saw everyone there already. Except there were four new people there. They also saw Olivia there.

"We have six people joining us. Charlie also has a new endowment. Now everybody introduce yourselves. Also tell us about your new power actually everyone show us your power."

"Hi. My name is Una Onimous. I disappear." Said Una Onimous. And with that she disappeared.

"Hi my names Naren. I can send messages with moon beams." Said Naren.

"Hi. My name is Meghan Abbott. I'm a shape-shifter." Said Meghan. Meghan had blond hair and blue eyes. And with that that Meghan turned into a dog.

Next was a girl with brown eyes and brown. "Hi I'm Kennedy Kelly and I am a telekinesis." And with that she pointed her finger at pencil on the floor and it floated to the table.

"Hi! I'm Olivia Vertigo and I create illusions." And with that they saw Manfred stand up and his pants fell down. But then the illusion disappeared.

"Hi I'm Shana Whitney and I'm a healer." Then she saw that Emma had a cut on her hand. She then put her hand over it and blue light came out of it. "Thanks!" said Emma.

"My names Charlie Bone and my new power is controlling nature. I also am a magician and a picture traveler." Charlie said. He then pointed is finger outside and a new oak tree sprouted.

"Now get to work!" Manfred shouted.

Please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. A Plot Is Planned

I noticed that there is very little good fan fiction for this spectacular series.

I do not own this series. Though I'm working on it. But Jenny Nimmo doesn't seem like cooperating.

Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot

Chapter Three: A Plot is Planned

After going study in the kings room Charlie, his friends, Kennedy, and Megan left.

Naren noticed that Manfred and everyone else didn't go to their dorms but to Dr. Bloor's office.

She told her friends and that she had decided that she would pretend to be with them to find out what they were doing.

When she got to her dorm that evening she couldn't believe what she just heard.

_Flashback_

"_So what's the plan father? Charlie has a new endowment and I've lost mine!" Manfred said._

"_Well I plan to hypnotize them. I see that you have a bit of your hypnotizing back. We'll use that to make them hand over their endowment! It's genius!"_

_Flashback Over_

Meanwhile back at Charlie's dorm his wand had seemed to notice the danger and had appeared on his hand.

"How do I turn you into back into a wand?" Charlie asked it

'_Say it in welsh."_ The wand replied.

"Okay. Here goes: _traill i mewn i llath_" Charlie said in welsh. He had memorized the entire language.

And then the moth turned into a wand.

"Thanks!"

The next morning everyone ran to Naren for the news.

When Naren told them everything Charlie said "Okay! Everyone be ready for the worst. If they attack fight."

"Okay! I've been hoping that there would be some action here!" Kennedy said.

"Me too!" Said Naren, Una, and Megan.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

And that was that.

Please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. A Plot Unfolds

I noticed that there is very little good fan fiction for this spectacular series.

I do not own this series. Though I'm working on it. But Jenny Nimmo doesn't seem like cooperating.

Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot

Chapter Four: A Plot Unfolds

It was a normal day for Charlie Bone. Charlie and all of his friends wee about to leave school for that week.

Until Charlie felt his wand say _'Charlie! They're attacking at Tancred's house tonight! They're attacking.'_

"Hey guys! My wand just said that they're attacking at Tancred's house tonight! Guess we're all having a sleepover!" Charlie said.

"Okay! We'll pick you up at your houses at 5:00. Okay?" Tancred said calmly.

"I'll see you there!" Charlie said as he jumped into Maisie's car.

When he got home he filled everyone in on what was happening. (Except Grandma Bone of course)

He then went to Tancred's house. He only brought his wand, clothes, and pajamas.

When he got there he saw that everyone else was there including Kennedy, Megan, Una, and Naren.

"So what do we do now?" Kennedy asked.

"Well we could go outside and practice our endowments. You know like getting ready and starting plans." Billy suggested.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

When everyone got outside they saw Tancred practicing striking a tree with thunder, Lysander talking to his ancestors, Billy going into the woods to create an animal army, Charlie growing a tree under Kennedy, Emma, and Naren to help them with their endowments and practicing magic, Kennedy in a tree picking up huge rocks, Emma turning into a bird and then flying out of the tree, Una disappearing and then reappearing somewhere else, Gabriel trying on different clothes seeing which one will make him braver, Megan turning into a tree and a monster, Naren sending messages in the sky (She ca do it with the sun and the moon, and Olivia creating illusions.

Soon enough Manfred and his crew showed up.

"Ymladdfa llaes fi." (Fight with me!) Charlie said to the wand.

And the fight begins!

Please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. And The Fight Begins!

I noticed that there is very little good fan fiction for this spectacular series.

I do not own this series. Though I'm working on it. But Jenny Nimmo doesn't seem like cooperating.

Charlie Bone and the Horrible Plot

Chapter Five: And The Fight Begins!

And with that the sounds of drums started. A storm started and a tree grew!

"Bone! How'd you get you wand back! I bet it's a fake!" Manfred yelled.

"Well let's just see about that!" Charlie screamed.

Then a bunch of vines appeared out of the ground and lifted Manfred by holding his arms and legs.

"Here's a taste of your own medicine! Tanau!" (Fire!) And then a ball of appeared at the end of his wand and hit Manfred.

"I'm going to get you for that Bone!" Manfred yelled.

He was still struggling in the vine.

"Fine then! Be that way I'll just shut you up and then take care of you later."

Vines then crept up everywhere. Charlie made sure that h could still breath and that his eyes were covered.

Charlie then looked around and made vines pick up everyone. He also made them cover their bodies. But he wanted their eyes showing.

"So thought you could surprise us! Yeah right! You guys are pathetic!" Charlie said.

"Good job Charlie!" He heard everyone say.

"I know just what I'll do to them! But first why don't we torture them! How about we all go to meet Skarpo?" Charlie said.

"Trust me he won't hurt any of my friends but you guys I can't be so sure of. Here I'll give you some things to make sure you don't get loose. Let me just have a little talk with Manfred and then I'll summon Skarpo. I believe you'll find the experience very frightening!" Charlie said angrily.

"Everyone grab them and put them near that tree!" Charlie said.

"Okay Manfred! Let's take that vine off your eyes." Charlie said.

"So Manfred did you hear me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! And I'm not afraid of Skarpo!" Manfred yelled bravely.

"We'll see about that!" Charlie said.

Please review. Next chapter coming soon! Sorry about making Charlie seem mean. He's just so fed up about their evil plans and everything.


End file.
